Ash's Valentine's day.
by hanakinstarbuck
Summary: Ash has a hard time finding Misty a birthday/Valentine's day present. I thought of this while taking a break from my other fic, Kidnapped!! Stupid title.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own all the stores mentioned, and Blueberry Town.  
  
Valentine's Day  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
It was Valentine's Day Eve. Ash nearly cringed at the thought. Not only was tomorrow Valentine's Day, it was also Misty's birthday. And Ash * still * didn't have a present for her.  
  
Ash and Co. were sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon center in Goldenrod City, on the morning of February 13, 2002. Misty was smiling happily, because tomorrow was her favorite day of the year. Not only was it her birthday, it was also St. Valentine's Day. Misty was a self-proclaimed romantic, so it wasn't surprising that she liked it so much.  
  
Brock was happy tomorrow was V-day also. That meant there was hundreds of pretty girls just waiting for somebody like him to be their Valentine. He just had to find someone who would let him.  
  
"Ash, your Pokemon are all healed," Nurse Joy said. Ash got up to go get them, but Brock beat him to it.  
  
"Thank you ever so much Nurse Joy. And how are you this lovely Valentine's eve? Surely someone as beautiful as you wouldn't be alone on this wonderful day. How would you like to go out tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Sorry little boy," Nurse Joy said in a slightly annoyed voice. " I've already got a date."  
  
Brock's face fell. But before he could reply, Ash and Misty hurried over and took him and Ash's Pokemon outside.  
  
"Well," Brock began, "I've got some stuff to do, so see ya later."  
  
Ash nodded. "I hafta leave too. Seeya later Mist."  
  
"Seeya guys."  
  
Ash traveled down several streets before reaching the place Goldenrod is most famous for.  
  
The Goldenrod Mall.  
  
Ash wasn't into shopping, even back home with his mom, he usually stayed home and let her pick out his clothes or whatever. But that was out of the question now.  
  
Ash was thankful that at least they were in a big town this year. Last year, they had been in Blueberry Town, a tiny village with only one store, one church and about 10 houses. Ash had had a heck of a time trying to find Misty a present there.  
  
He entered the mall, and was immediately swept away by bright lights, huge displays and the amount of people there were. He'd never been in a mall before.  
  
Ash struggled though the crowd, looking for a store that sold stuff for girls. It wasn't that hard to find one, considering that it was the day before Valentine's. He stepped into a store called "Princess Beauty". It was kind of busy inside, but not crazy. Everything, and I do mean *everything * was either pink or red. Rose displays were set up everywhere. Ash was almost dizzy from all the girlyness, but he figured it would probably be easy to find something Misty would like in there.  
  
Suddenly, a man with shoulder-length blue hair and green eyes wearing a pink tuxedo sprayed Ash with some strong-smelling perfume. Ash started to cough, and his eyes burned.  
  
"Wouldn't you just *love * to try some of our new 'Stunning Meadows' perfume? It smells just like a flowery meadow." The man said.  
  
"No thanks," Ash, who was still coughing, said. He looked up at the man wearing the pink tux. "Hey, you look familiar, have I met you somewhere before?"  
  
The man, who was really James from Team Rocket, (this was his part-time job) sweatdropped and stuttered, "No-no I don't think so" before leaving quickly.  
  
'Weird' Ash thought, and continued on to the jewelry counter, where a girl with long red hair (AKA Jessie) stood, bored.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked him in a tired voice.  
  
Ash looked down at the jewelry display under the counter, looking for something Misty would like. He saw a beautiful golden ring with a diamond encrusted Mew on it.  
  
"How much does that cost?" He asked, pointing to the ring.  
  
She looked down at the one he indicated and started to laugh. "More than you can afford, little boy." She said.  
  
Ash became irritated. "How much?"  
  
"$799.99"She said.  
  
Ash's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "WHAT?! It's not even worth that much," he said.  
  
"I know. Depressing, isn't it?"  
  
Ash decided that maybe he wouldn't buy Misty any jewelry. He wandered out of the store, looking for another one with something a bit cheaper.  
  
The next store he came to was called 'Roses R Us.' Ash knew roses were Misty's favorite flower, so he went inside.  
  
The walls were lined with fake roses, rose-covered silk sheets, rose pajamas, and rose cards. Basically anything in there was covered in roses.  
  
"Can I help you?" a tall, lithe woman with dark hair and even darker eyes asked him.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering how much a dozen roses cost." Ash said. He cringed at the answer. "Half a dozen?" still quite a bit. "How about a single rose?" The woman looked at him oddly, but answered his question anyway. "That's not bad," Ash said. "I'll take it."  
  
So Ash walked out of the store, feeling quite pleased with himself, and bumped right into Brock.  
  
"Hey, Ash, what's up?" Brock asked. He looked down at the single rose in Ash's hands. "That's not all your giving Misty, right?"  
  
"Actually…"  
  
Brock sighed. He took Ash over to the side and tried to explain. "You don't give the girl you're secretly in love with a single rose. She'll think you're cheap."  
  
"Ohhhhh," Ash said. "So what should I give her?"  
  
Brock thought for a moment. "How about some jewelry? Or some CDs?"  
  
"What did you get her?" Ash asked.  
  
"A book. 'The Little Lost Horsea'"  
  
"Well," Ash said, I guess I'll see you later,"  
  
"Kay," and Brock disappeared amidst the crowds of people.  
  
The next store Ash came to was called Gorgeously You! . Inside was assorted girly stuff, but not to the extent of 'Princess Beauty' Ash cautiously stepped inside. He headed for the clothing section, faintly hoping to find something Misty would like.  
  
It actually wasn't as hard as he thought. He found a beautiful baby blue fuzzy sweater that had a small rose stitched onto the bottom corner. It was really soft, and Ash thought it would look perfect on Misty.  
  
It wasn't insanely priced either. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ash walked up to the counter to pay for it.  
  
Standing behind this counter was an older lady. When she saw Ash carrying the sweater, she called to her friend in the backroom.  
  
"Awww. Come look Maurice, this little boy's got a present for his girlfriend!"  
  
Maurice hurried out from the back to take a look at Ash who was standing, embarrassed, next to the counter. She pinched Ash's cheek and said, "How sweet!"  
  
Ash looked down at the floor. "Can I get this gift-wrapped?" Ash said.  
  
"Of course!!" Maurice's friend took the sweater from Ash and started to wrap it in golden foil with little red hearts on it. Ash started to pay for it when a small glittering necklace caught his eye. Its pendant was a small rose encrusted with red jewels.  
  
"How much for that necklace?" Ash asked, pointing. After his ordeal with the Mew ring, he almost dreaded the answer.  
  
Maurice picked up the necklace. "It's 19.95," Ash's face dropped. He only had $18 left.  
  
"But for you we'll make an exception. You only have to pay $15."  
  
Ash's heart leaped. He had enough to pay for it! "Thank you so much," Ash said. "Can you gift wrap that too?"  
  
Ash walked out of Gorgeously You! feeling happy and relieved. He imagined Misty wearing the sweater and necklace, with a big smile on her face. It made him almost shudder with happiness.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next day, bright and early, Misty woke both Ash and Brock up. "Guess what?" She said.  
  
"We know, we know, it's your birthday," they said together.  
  
Misty squealed with delight. "I know!! I'm going to go call my sisters!!" she bounded of toward the Pokemon Center phone.  
  
Brock looked over at Ash. "What didja get her?" Brock said. Yesterday, after Ash had finally gotten back at 3:30pm, Brock had asked him what he'd gotten Misty, but Ash wouldn't tell.  
  
"You'll see." Ash replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday, Misty!" Ash and Brock said together. They pulled their presents from behind their backs. Ash had pinned the rose to the top of the wrapped-up sweater, and it looked really cute.  
  
"Thanks guys," she said as they handed the gifts to her. "Which should I open first?"  
  
"Brock's" Ash said. He wanted her to see his last.  
  
She tore the paper off gently; revealing the book Brock had spoken of. "Thanks!! I've wanted to read this forever!" She said gratefully.  
  
Ash was suddenly nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it so much she never talked to him again? He started to sweat.  
  
Misty picked up the sweater next, and unpinned the rose. She brought it to her nose and sniffed deeply. "Roses are my favorite," She said. "Thanks Ash."  
  
"Don't thank me till you open it," Ash said.  
  
She ripped the paper carefully and gasped when she saw the sweater. "Wow!! Ohhh, this is perfect!! Thanks so much!" Then she got up and ran into the other room.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Ash said, alarmed.  
  
"To put it on, silly."  
  
A few minutes later she came back out, wearing the blue sweater. Ash couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"How do I look?" She said, twirling around for them to see.  
  
"Good," Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, you look…good." Ash said. His mouth was hanging open. Brock nudged him, and when Ash looked over, he gave him a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Oops," Misty said. "I almost forgot." She picked up the other, smaller present and proceeded to open it.  
  
When she saw the necklace, she gasped. And shrieked. And jumped on Ash yelling "Thank you!!! Thank you so much Ash!!"  
  
"Y-your welcome," Ash stuttered. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Like it? It's wonderful!! I've got to call my sisters!" And she darted out of the room and back to the phone.  
  
"Well, Ash, I'd have to say you did pretty good." Brock said. Then he started to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? If you made it this far, I'd consider you lucky. I was taking a slight break from my other fic, Kidnapped!!, and this fic came to mind. 


End file.
